The present invention relates generally to UV Lamp systems and specifically to electrical connecting means for said systems.
Conventional ultra-violet (UV) Lamp systems are problematic due to an unacceptably high risk of electrical shock, burn, and exposure to UV-C radiation inherent in the design of such systems. Removal of a UV lamp while energized exposes the operator to UV light radiation, extreme heat, and potential electrical shock.
Conventional solutions to the problem do not completely eliminate the inherent risks. One such system utilizes a large electrical enclosure with an access port. This system does not completely mitigate the risks because the access port could be carelessly left open. Another system utilizes a mechanical trip switch to de-energize the lamp upon removal. This system also fails to completely mitigate the risks because the switch can fail.
The present invention provides a solution to the foregoing problems completely mitigating the inherent risks wherein a retainer in conjunction with a bulbous electrical connector prevents an energized lamp from being removed from its housing. The lamp cannot be removed while energized.